shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Dream/Story Tropes
This is a subpage meant to categorize tropes used by the site, TV Tropes, in order to better understand the fictional jigsaw puzzle pieces that help to build and develop One Dream to where it is today. The idea for this page was inspired by a user known as LastationLover5000, who created a tropes subpage for the Dragon Ball fanon story, Dragon Ball Gyaku, on the Dragon Planet Wiki. Any and all credit for this page goes to that user. The page is an open collaboration, meaning other Ship of Fools Wiki users are free to, and even encouraged to share in editing this page. This is to help its creator, Wyvern 0m3g4, keep the page up to date and accurate; as well as to allow other wiki users to join in on the fun. In the spirit of TV Tropes, casual descriptions and details for the listed tropes below are welcome. No need to be reserved and act professional here. However, blatant profanity and rudeness will not be tolerated, and will be removed by Wyvern 0m3g4 as he sees fit. B-I *'Big Damn Heroes': Chris pulls one off rather early on in the series, when the Slaughter Pirate captain is about to, well, SLAUGHTER a Marine who was defending a village against the captain. Cue Chris, with clay sword-arm clashed against the bad guy's cleaver, ready to kick the dude's ass. **He does this again later, when he, Lys and the rest of Chris' crew take on the Ghoul Branch in the Lys Arc. Just as the Ghouls' leader is about to finish off Lys in their battle, Chris stands between them and states he'll be stepping in for Lys. *'Bound and Gagged': Poor Glory got this treatment during the Collosal Pirates Arc, both during and after Iyaga kidnapped her. While she might have been tied down by the pervert, she certainly wasn't gagged. *'Climbing the Cliffs of Insanity': More like scaling the impossible, in the case of Chris CLIMBING UP, CROSSING AND THEN FREE-FALLING FROM THE FRIKKIN' RED LINE, JUST TO MAKE IT EASIER FOR HIM AND HIS CREW TO ARRIVE IN THE NEW WORLD AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! Oh, and did I forget to mention this is after receiving plenty of painful injuries in his fight against the bigfoot-giant-demon-man, Yeren? Truly, one of Chris' defining badass moments. *'Curb Stomp Battle': The only real way to describe Chris' victory against the Slaughter Pirate captain. Arguably, this can also apply to his skirmish with the sea king and the ship full of Marines he encountered before this battle ever happened. In short, the entire first arc was nothing but Chris curb stomping people. *'Heroic BSOD': Chris' reaction during the final arc before the time skip. Thankfully, Charlie of The Technicolour Pirates was there to snap him out of it. Also, thanks to his connections with Shanks, it appears the famous pirate has lent a hand as well, by not only training Chris, but in helping him grow past his BSOD too. *'Heroic Safe Mode': Before that however, we had this. In their defense though, it was a justifiable reaction from Chris, Ika, Kris, Veronica, and their subordinates after successfully defeating all of G-6 together, only to realize the Marines called in their cavalry. Admiral Akainu no less! No wonder Chris went into Heroic BSOD later... *'Implausible Fencing Skills': Quite a few swordsmen in One Dream seem to be able to pull off some amazing feats of swordsmanship. Feats such as compressed air slices, the ever so popular paper thin and super fast cut, and simply being able to cut things that should realistically be too tough for a sword to pierce. The most common user of this trope is none other than Dracule Sakura herself. *'Ineffectual Death Threats': Every so often, a character may blurt out "I'll kill you!" in anger or some other intense emotional outburst. However, Lys appears to use this trope almost every time she gets fed up with someone. Of course, then again, she IS an assassin... *'Instant Knots': Commonly seen when Chris makes creative use of his clay whips, or when Timber morphs his Z Edge's blade into a whip, with the intent to swing off somewhere, or choke and electrocute an opponent at once. L-V *'Let's Get Dangerous': Much like in the original One Piece canon, the goofy, silly characters of One Dream, like The Jolly Pirates for instance, will quickly stop being silly once something hits the fan. What happens next? Probably something cool. *'Live-Action Escort Mission': Pretty much sums up the entirety of the Mizu Saga, with The Jolly Pirates escorting their spoiled diplomat friend back to her home in order to stop a genocide plot. *'No One Should Survive That': It's a One Piece fan story, so this was to be expected. The most prominent example so far being Drazil's recovery from his coma after fighting 9 of his fellow crewmates back to back. *'No One Gets Left Behind': A common recurring element seen by One Dream's protagonists. None of them will ever willingly leave behind their beloved friends, no matter what the circumstances may be. *'Resignations Not Accepted': In the No Beard Pirate Army, leaving the group is akin to saying "I'd like to die please." Apparently only traitors leave this army, personal reasons be damned. *'Sole Survivor': This is Timber's fate after Aqua Laguna leaves him orphaned and stranded on Water 7 at a young age. *'Storming the Castle': Done quite literally in the story's prologue (Chris' backstory,) when Chris and the Renegade Pirates raid Majestic Castle to take on Decaden and his forces. *'To Create a Playground for Evil': This is the main objective of One Dream's Big Bad, No Beard. His playground being something along the lines of toppling the World Government and allowing entropy to reign. *'Violence is the Only Option': One Dream is based off of One Piece, which is a manga published by Shounen Jump. This one's just blatantly obvious. Category:Wyvern 0m3g4